Darkness in Starlight
by LunarMoonfall12
Summary: 5 new people enter fairy tail and start a new life with romance, drama, romance and betrayal who will get together and who shall betrayed. Rated T for cursing and maybe 1 or 2 adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys new story :) and yes same like my other stories me and my friends will be joining this series cause I can so check out TisLadyChaos, Tigertyler7, Unicorn27 (was JanetBrianna), and Kasumi Yukimura also this is just the character page but I may post the story chapter today probably.**

 **it starts after Tenrou but no time skip and modern technology you know iphones, computers, you that stuf**

* * *

 **Sasha Hikari (Me)**

 **Age:19**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes: Purple**

 **Backstory: Sasha was 10 had a loving family and village but was destroyed by a dark guild called Grimor Heart in search of Zeref's key he family was killed except for her brother and sister they escaped and ran in the forest being chased my a man called Hoteye he was melting the trees behind them** **they dove into a cave some how escaping that man they slepted there then her brother decided they would go to a different forest after days of starvation, bad weather, and wild animals they found a new forest called The forest of starlight they rested at a pond filled with fish. Sasha an her siblings stayed there for 2 years she was 12 her sister 12 and brother 13 they were resting in there home behind a waterfall to see a dragon with lovely blue and purple scales then the dragon roared "What are puny humans doing in my forest" her brother told there story "I see I'm the queen of dragons now that I think of it I need a apprentices since all the other dragons have them already so I will teach dragon slayer magic" the siblings said yes and trained for for 5 years then there dragon left them on 7777. Sasha was 17 her sister 17 and brother was 18 they traveled the land for two years then settled in Magolia's forest where they met the crazy pink haired lady they called her Dragoness which she liked actually and was okay with the siblings living in the forest along it was 20 meters away from her tree. (Polusica I don't know how to spell so ill call her Dragoness and she actually liked someone that wasn't Wendy) they stayed there a month meeting a woman the age of 21 after becoming friends then they met Makavoc the master of Fairy tail and went with him to fairy tail.**

 **Clothes**

 **Everyday: A midnight blue cloak with black tanktop with leather belt pouch thing with a dagger and katanna shelt with tight black leggings with knee high black leather boots, with black fingerless gloves with emerald necklace from her dead mother and purple headphone with a midnight blue iphone**

 **Formal: a skin tight red heart line dress with a slit to high thigh with red heel with a strap with ruby necklace.**

 **Sports wear: light blue crop top with black shorts and same headphone and iPhone with purple running shoes**

 **Sleepwear: Blue tank top**

 **Party: strapless blue short dress to lower thighs with Blue heels with Purple gem necklace with midnight blue side purse with golden chain**

 **Magic: every type of dragon slayer magic, healing magic, re quip ( learned it from a re quip Mage during the 2 years travel same with solid script, animal talking magic and rune magic)**

 **Items: Celestial dagger, elemental katana (fire,water,poison, lighting, earth, wind, and others) invisibility necklace (when she touches the gem it makes her invisible), and a infinite storage bag.**

* * *

 **Family:**

 **Mom: Amber Diatua (Dead)**

 **Dad: Black Hikari (Dead)**

 **Brother: Blake Hikari (Alive)**

 **Sister: Winter Hikari (Alive)**

 **Grandfather: Rowan Gladiator (Alive)**

 **Grandma: Veronica Cheneio (Alive)**

* * *

 **Winter Hikari (Unicorn27 aka Janet)**

 **Age: 19**

 **Hair: Brown**

 **Eyes: Green**

 **Backstory: Same just change names and stuff**

 **Clothes:**

 **Everyday: Blue cloak with purple long sleeves with red bow belt under the bust with black leggings and belt with katanna shelt with black knee high boots with a sapphire necklaces from her dead dad. Same headphones and iPhones but green**

 **Formal: Strapless green with a slit to her thighs with the same necklace with green heels and strap**

 **Sports wear: Green tank top with Blue shorts and ice blue running shoes and green headphones with iPhone**

 **Sleepwear: Ice blue tank top**

 **Party: Ice blue short heart line dress with matching heels and ruby necklaces**

 **Magic: Every type of dragon slayer magic, re quip, nature magic and solid script**

 **Items: Water and Nature katanna, Infinte storage bag, and invisible necklace (same thing)**

* * *

 **Blake Hikari**

 **Age:20**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes: Green**

 **Backstory: same**

 **Clothes:**

 **Everyday: Purple dress shirt with black pants and dress shoes and brown cloak like Laxus's with headphones and iPhones that is black with ruby gloves like Gajeel's**

 **Formal: Black suit with blue dress shirt with black dress pants and dress shoes**

 **Sports wear: Black tank top and matching shorts with headphones and iPhones and matching shoes**

 **Sleep wear: Topless and black boxers**

 **Party: Same thing as everyday but no cloak**

 **Magic: Every type of dragon slayer magic, gunner magic, solid script, and ice make magic**

 **Items: Infinte storage bag, fire sword, and extra strength gloves**

* * *

 **Yuki Fullbuster (Gray's cousin) (Kasumi Yukimura)**

 **Age: 19**

 **Hair: Pink**

 **Eyes: purple**

 **Backstory: Yuki was with Gray's cousin and lived in his village then Deliora came and destroyed everything only Gray and Yuki was alive they ran and met with a young boy named Lyon they began to travel together and met Ur and she said she could teach them magic they spent 3 years with her but Yuki was caught in a snowstorm the others tried to find her but couldn't Yuki was stuck in an ice cave but was saved form almost freezing to death but was saved by ice dragon named Glacier she learned ice dragon slayer magic for 5 years but her dragon disappeared in 7777 she was 15 at the time she spent 2 years training her powers then left the snow mountains traveled for a year then met Sasha, Blake, Victoria and Winter**

 **clothes:**

 **Everyday: Red shoulder top with black shorts with light blue knee high boots**

 **Formal: Pink heart line dress with matching heels and ruby necklace**

 **Sports wear: blue crop top with black sports pants and light blue running shoes**

 **Sleep wear: light blue tank top**

 **Party: ice blue strapless heart line short dress with matching heels**

 **Magic: Ice make and ice dragon slayer magic**

 **Items: ice dagger and sword**

* * *

 **Lamia Zenix (Lady Chaos)**

 **Age: 21**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes: Purple**

 **Backstory: Unknown because she can't remember all she knows is she is a only child and her parents are dead**

 **Clothes:**

 **Everyday: Black Cloak with midnight blue shoulder less top with black shorts and sapphire necklace with black knee high boots**

 **Formal: Black skin tight dress with black heels and oynx necklace**

 **Sports wear: Light blue crop top with black sports pants and matching sneakers**

 **Sleep wear: Black tank top**

 **Party: Blue short dress with matching heels**

 **Magic: Dark dragon slayer magic**

 **Items: dark dagger**

* * *

Byes guys


	2. Goodbye sorry

p style="text-align: center;"strongemHey guys I know /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI haven't been updating in a long time/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm deeply sorry/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongembut after alot of/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthinking I decided/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthat I'm not going to update on this website anymore/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI'm moving all of my stories to Quotev/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI know I said I would update more/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to re write my stories, but it's/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemmore easier to write in quotev because here I don't/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemfeel the spark needed to write anymore even now I don't feel /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemit while writing this and in Quotev I will be able to post more chapters, correct spelling,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm on their more often and to all my loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemreaders I'm extreamly sorry and I really hope/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemyou see my stories on Quotev for a new era of my writing,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemHonestly I'm truly sorry that I broke promises, stopped stories, completely forgot some stories,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to all the friends I made during my time here I hope will still read my stories and to know if your loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemto me then please review to tell me that your still read my stories on Quotev don't worry /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI might come back it's highly unlikely but If you message me I will respond here/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemGood bye loyal readers~/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemLunarMoonFall12/em/strong/p 


End file.
